


Little Cards Kept Close To My Heart

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean smiles at little notes, Love Confessions, M/M, Note-leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps finding little cards, with quotes and messages that make him smile. He eventually works out who's leaving them for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cards Kept Close To My Heart

‘You’re human. You’ll get it wrong. Everybody gets it wrong. But getting it wrong is the only way you get close to getting it right.’ was what was printed on the small white card Dean found perched on his pillow. It made him smile, though, while he wondered who had left it there for him. 

He tucked it into his wallet, and continued on with what he had entered his room to do. 

———

The second card was in the same place as the first, after a particularly bad day. The hunt he had been on had done a number on him, and he ached all over - physically and emotionally. 

This card said ‘You’re good at what you do, and even when things don’t go your way, you always find a way to sort it out in the end. So don’t let a rough case distress you.’ 

It cheered him up a lot - not fully, but he was getting there. 

He placed the card with the first, smiling as he remembered it, collapsing onto his bed, ready to go to sleep. Thanks to the happy thoughts the note had given him, he managed to get through the night without having a nightmare. 

———

The third note came on a good day. They had finished a case the day before - a very simple salt-and-burn - and Charlie had come over to stay in the Bunker for a while. So Dean was in a very good mood. He had all of his family surrounding him. 

It also helped that there was good beer in the fridge, and the Mark hadn’t bothered him in a few weeks. 

‘Your smile is like a work of art. Rare, and only truly seen by the people who deserve it. It’s a privilege to be one of those people.’ 

This one made his smile grow into a grin. Tucking the card alongside the others, Dean walked back out to the living area, where everyone was, the grin still stretched across his face. 

———

The fourth card came at the perfect time. The Mark was aggravating him again, and it was putting a strain on Dean, trying to control himself from doing something he might regret. 

‘We’ve all got both light and dark within us. What matters is the part we choose to act on; that’s who we really are.’ 

It gave him the strength to keep fighting it. 

The card eventually got tucked away with the other three, but he liked to imagine that he kept the card close to his heart. The thought kept him going, in any case. 

———

The fifth card was probably his most treasured, because he caught Cas planting it on his pillow. In small, hand-written letters, read ‘I love you’. 

The blond didn’t say anything, just slipped the card into his wallet, along with the others - which Castiel noticed - and hooked his arms around that angel’s neck. 

Both men stared into each other’s eyes, smiling fondly. 

“I love you, so much.” the blue-eyed man spoke, eyes glazing over slightly as he looked up at the slightly taller man. 

“I love you, too.” 

Dean then tugged the shorter man up slightly into a kiss. 

One kiss turned into two, and then three, and then, eventually, into an eternity of kisses. And lots of over things, too.


End file.
